Romantic Dinner
by Charanko Wan Wan
Summary: [ATHxLK] Arme takes LK out to dinner for Valentine's Day


**Notes:** [ATHxLK] Happy Valentine's Day! I wrote something silly~ I dedicate this to AzureMei who loves ATHxLK ;u; We were talking about how ATH would dislike instant noodles because it was bad for LK's health. So, this was inspired by that~

Romantic Dinner

Ain glared at the pile of the unhealthy creation of Satan filled with preservatives and salt; Instant noodles. He pulled out a flamethrower that he just bought at the store and blazed them. "BE GONE IN THE NAME OF THE SACRED LIGHT!" Ain proclaimed as he rose his arms in the air. The yellow-orange hot flames devoured the noodles.

"AHHHHHH MY NOODLES!" Elsword screamed as he pulled out some of his hair. "THE KITCHEN! AIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The flames were spreading, licking any wood and objects nearby. Elsword dashed to get an extinguisher. He didn't know how to use one so when he tried to diminish the fire, the excrements flew everywhere. Ain stood there covered in white foam with a placid face. Elsword had a fake beard and mustache. He stared at the noodles...or what was left of them. It was all turned into a sad mound of black ash. "...My dinner..."

"Elsword." Ain wiped off the foam first off of Elsword, then himself. "You don't need that filth!" He patted Elsword's head. "Now, be prepared, I'm taking you out to dinner today."

"You didn't have to BURN them though! But...if you wanted to treat me...well..." Elsword blushed. He loved it when Ain went to the extremes for him but sometimes it could be a little too much. "I'll go get ready...but we have to clean this all up."

"I'll do it in the meantime, now run along." Ain waved him away and Elsword went to change. "...Now how do I use...a...mop?"

-/-/

Ain took Elsword to a fancy and expensive restaurant.

"Ain...are you sure we can afford this?" Elsword asked. He felt nervous and out of place being around all these rich folk.

Ain fixed Elsword's tie. "Of course. I'm fully prepared for this day. Isn't it your custom that today you please your significant other?" Ain asked as he led Elsword inside.

What was today...? Oh! That's right! Valentine's Day! "I forgot! Ain, I have to get you something."

"It is fine. You are enough, just being here with me." Ain looked away blushing. They were seated at an outside balcony in the moonlight. The ocean waves swept on the shore in a soft melody. Soothing music echoed from inside the building. Their table had elegant white candles emitting a soft flame. The silverware was golden and shining along with the embroidery on the plates and table cloth. Ain gazed as Elsword. "Are you uncomfortable?"

"...Mmm a little. But out here away from the people, is not too bad." Elsword smiled. Ain loved that. He loved that Elsword was always so honest.

Ain picked up the menu. "You can have whatever you wish. I will pay for it all."

"If it's too much...let me know so I can chip in too okay?" Elsword offered even though he only had a small amount of cash in his pocket...It can't be _that_ expensive. He picked up the menu. It had too many fancy words that he couldn't understand. "Umm..."

"Hmm..." Ain too didn't know what these silly names for food were either. So much for being prepared. He glanced at Elsword who was staring at him.

"...How about... this?" Elsword pointed to the words, "Beef Bourguignon."

"Hmm that seems like a good choice." The word had something they both recognized. "Then...I think I will try...this one?" Ain pointed to the words, "Cuisses de Grenouille."

"...Hmm...I wonder what that is..." Elsword didn't think it was a good choice but if things don't taste right, they can order something else...right? Elsword checked the price and almost had a heart attack. "Ain-"

"Are you ready monsieur?" A waiter asked.

"Yes, I will have the Cuisses de Grenouille and he would like the Beef Bourguignon," Ain said as he took both menus and placed them at the edge of the table.

"Right away." The waiter disappeared. Elsword looked like as if he just saw a cat die in front of him.

"What's the matter?" Ain stared at Elsword's hand. He was hesitant but then decided to hold it firm in his own.

Elsword shook his head and changed into a smile. "I just hope we like the food."

When the food came, they were both disappointed and a tad scared. Elsword's plate portion was so small. Elsword loved to eat a lot so when he saw that tiny piece of meat doused by vegetables, he couldn't help but to feel upset. Ain's plate however...

"...I do not think...I can eat this..." Ain mumbled as he poked a frog leg, matted with a creamy sauce and dark patches of leaves, with his fork. The plate sort of looked like a little slimy monster.

"Here, switch with me. It might actually taste good," Elsword said.

"No! I mean, no I cannot have you do that." He looked downcast. "...I want you to be happy."

Elsword laughed. "I'm already am, Ain. Being with you makes me happy. Here, at least share with me." Elsword cut a piece of his small meat and held out his fork for Ain to eat from.

Ain blushed as he took the offer. It was pretty good. "Let me eat what you have."

Ain hesitated but then poked through a leg and held it out. Elsword took a bite. "What does it taste like?"

"Hmm...chicken. Not bad."

It wasn't long until they finished their food. They each ordered dessert. At least they understood the names of the desserts. Before they left, Ain and Elsword wanted to admire the scenery for a while.

Ain gazed at Elsword staring out at the moonlit ocean, arms resting on the rail. The breeze swayed his hair and the moonlight made him glow. "Elsword," Ain called out. Elsword turned his head to look at Ain. Ain then leaned in and kissed him. "Did you like it?"

Elsword smiled his gentle soft smile. "Mmm, I always like it when I'm with you." He got off the rail and embraced Ain. "I love you, Ain."

Ain leaned down for another kiss. "I love you more, Elsword." He then kissed Elsword's hand.

"...I'm wondering...Ain. Why did you burn the noodles?"

"The elf woman said that those, 'noodles,' were bad for your health. I'm watching out for you. If you are unhealthy...I might not be able to spend as much time as I desire with you..."

Elsword's faced flushed. "...Ain...I...I never thought about it that way...I want to spend as much time with you too..." He kissed Ain's cheek. "But...what are we going to have for dinner, let alone lunch or breakfast tomorrow?" The noodles had been their only food for Elsword forgot to go grocery shopping; In fact, he didn't even have enough money to buy anything. And after this night, Ain would be broke. Eating nothing was worse than eating something unhealthy.

Ain froze. "..."

"..."

Oops.

 **Notes:** After that they went to Lu and Ciel's house to mooch of off them until they could raise enough money again~


End file.
